tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Star Trek: Deep Space Nine: The Way of the Warrior
| starring = Avery Brooks; Rene Auberjonois; Michael Dorn; Alexander Siddig; Terry Farrell; Cirroc Lofton; Colm Meaney; Armin Shimerman; Nana Visitor | previous = "The Adversary" | next = "The Visitor" }} "The Way of the Warrior" is the first episode of season four of the science fiction television series Star Trek: Deep Space Nine and the 73rd & 74th episodes of the series overall. It was directed by James L. Conway with a teleplay written by Ira Steven Behr and Robert Hewitt Wolfe. It first aired in first-run syndication on October 2nd, 1995. Synopsis The station is full of Klingons who have arrived to help Starfleet fight the Dominion. They are led by General Martok, who is not being open with Captain Sisko about the Klingons' plans and motives. While on the station, Martok's troops commit several questionable acts, including attacking the Cardassian tailor Elim Garak, and searching ships without warrants in Bajoran space. Sisko calls on the one officer in Starfleet who has perhaps the most experience in dealing with Klingons: Worf (who joins just after the destruction of the Enterprise-D.) Worf mingles amongst the Klingons on the station and eventually extracts some information. Despite having to inform on his own people to follow orders, he delivers the information to Sisko. The Klingons are planning to attack Cardassia. They believe that the Cardassian government has been infiltrated by the Dominion. They have no proof of this and Sisko tries to convince General Martok it is a bad idea. Martok rejects his pleas and leads the Klingon fleet toward Cardassia. When Garak notifies Dukat of the impending attack on his world, the Cardassians are able to scrape together a defense. The Federation condemns the attack on Cardassia, and the Klingons promptly withdraw from the Khitomer Accords, the peace treaty between the Federation and the Klingon Empire. Chancellor Gowron, leader of the Klingon Empire, arrives at the station and asks Worf to join him in the invasion of Cardassia. When Worf refuses, Gowron issues an ultimatum: he may join the Klingons, or be a dishonorable traitor to his people. Worf chooses to perform his duty as a Starfleet officer. Gowron declares Worf's family dishonored, and ejects his brother Kurn from the Klingon High Council. When Worf tries to put in his resignation from Starfleet Sisko refuses to grant it. So Worf joins the Deep Space Nine crew aboard the Defiant as they head off to come between the Klingons and the Cardassians. The Defiant pulls up to the battle zone and fights the Klingon ships while attempting to rescue the Cardassians, taking damage to several decks, and their cloaking device. Successful in beaming the Cardassian council from its crippled ship, they leave the battle zone as the Cardassian ship explodes. They race back to Deep Space Nine as a fleet of Klingon ships arrives, armed and ready to destroy the station. General Martok demands the Cardassian council be handed over, but they have been tested and proved not to be Changelings. Enraged, the Klingons open fire on Deep Space Nine. The station, which has been recently armed with improved weapons including 5000 photon torpedoes which the Klingons think is a bluff, defends itself well but still takes heavy damage. Klingon warriors beam aboard and attack the crew at Ops with bat'leths. Losses are great on both sides. When several Starfleet vessels arrive, Sisko argues with Gowron that this situation is the best their mutual enemy, the Dominion, could hope for. With the most powerful Alpha Quadrant forces at war with each other, the Dominion will be free to sweep in and take over. A furious Gowron agrees and the Klingons stand down, but not before warning Sisko; "You have sided against us in battle, and this, we do not forgive - or forget!" The Klingons still refuse to give up the Cardassian territories they acquired in battle, meaning they intend to stay right where they are for the time being. With much work to do in the near future, Worf agrees to stay on Deep Space Nine. Wikipedia:The Way of the Warrior Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Notes & Trivia * This episode is a special two-hour season premiere. * Production code number: 473/474. * This episode begins the "Federation-Klingon War" storyline. * Michael Dorn joins the cast of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, reprising the role of Worf from Star Trek: The Next Generation. Dorn remains on the show throughout the remainder of it's run. * This episode originally aired on Avery Brooks' birthday. * This is the first professional work for actor Obi Ndefo, who plays Drex. He will go on to appear in episodes of Star Trek: Voyager, Dawson's Creek and Stargate SG-1. Allusions Bloopers Quotes See also External Links References ---- Category:1995/Episodes Category:Star Trek: Deep Space Nine: Federation-Klingon War/Episodes